1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition and exterior automotive trims using the same. More specifically, it relates to a polycarbonate resin composition which can inhibit the deterioration of the resin, can stably provide molded articles having a high stiffness and a good appearance, and is desirable as a material of exterior automotive trims or the like, and exterior automotive trims obtained by molding the polycarbonate resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, polycarbonate resins have been widely used as engineering plastics in various fields such as automobiles, electric.electronic machinery and office automation machinery, because of being excellent in mechanical properties such as impact strength and strength, electrical properties, transparency and the like. In the case that the polycarbonate resins are used as materials of interior and exterior automotive trims, they have been blended with a polyester resin or a rubbery elastomer to improve solvent resistance and impact resistance.
Recently, in the fields of the automobiles and the like, fine inorganic fillers of talc, mica, potassium titanate whisker and the like have been blended in order to improve stiffness and long-term practical characteristics without impairing appearance. However, these inorganic fillers are usually alkaline, and so they accelerate the hydrolysis of the polycarbonate resin or the polyester resin to decrease its molecular weight, which leads to unpreferable results. For example, the strength of molded articles decreases, and surface roughening and yellowing occur to impair the appearance. Thus, in order to inhibit the deterioration of the resin, it has been tried to blend a phosphite compound (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 222283/1993), but its effect is not always sufficiently satisfactory.